The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2018
11:38 Welcome, South Ferry. 11:46 It's just one of those days 11:46 where you don't wanna wake up 11:46 everything is fucked 11:46 everybody sucks 11:50 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 11:56 Is SF here?! 11:57 dead chat eh 11:58 Indeed. 12:00 It'll be dead by the 2nd April 2018. 12:00 Welcome, Jonsnow11. 12:00 *111 12:00 It will die on the 2nd April. 12:01 This wiki will break down. 12:01 It will stop working. 12:01 True. 12:01 Hey Mess! o/ 12:01 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 12:02 Though the wiki will be dead for me sooner than it will be dead for the rest of you because of my timezone. 12:02 Unless it's dead in UTC time. 12:02 In that case, it'll be dead for everyone around the same time. 12:02 there is a husky sleeping in my lap 12:02 True. 12:03 i see Alex is here 12:04 I see Gloria is looking gorgeous. 12:10 I don't want this wiki to end. 12:10 But it's going to end. 12:17 The main flaw of the wiki is the fact that all of the staff are basically a group of friends 12:17 That kills any wiki that wants to grow 12:18 We didn't start off as friends though. Friendships have formed. 12:18 Like South and Aii weren't friends when they joined. 12:18 South only joined to help the wiki itself 12:18 He did not join for the content 12:18 I wasn't friends with that many users when I joined either. 12:19 I joined via invite, and didn't edit to begin with. 12:19 He says he 'doesn't know how to roleplay' but he simply doesn't want to 12:19 12:19 I was first invited in late March last year. 12:19 Look, 12:20 He doesn't know how! 12:20 But I didn't edit at first. Because when I first joined, I didn't know that I was actually going to become a member of the community. In-fact I didn't even know if I'd ever be coming back. 12:21 Bullshit, Ferry is a good roleplayer 12:21 I'll be honest the only reason I joined was to screw with Ferry for joining a cringy wikia 12:22 And now? (therp) 12:23 And yes, I know he's a good role-player. The "He doesn't know how" is a meme. 12:23 Ah 12:28 you're a meme 12:28 mess is a meme 12:28 south is a meme 12:28 the wiki's a meme now! 12:29 Incorrect. 12:32 Welcome, Jonsnow111. 12:33 And I am not a good roleplayer, 12:33 for I have never roleplayed 12:34 How can i be a good rper if you have NEVER seen me rp 12:35 Look in PM! 12:35 I see no pm 12:36 hillary clinton whips and nae naes on the ellen show 12:37 hi 12:37 greetings 12:37 just playing some mario odyssey 12:37 Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin, and Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 12:37 I see you purchased the Nintendo Switch. 12:37 game is currently paused 12:37 Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 12:37 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 12:37 I got it yesterday @south 12:37 Do you see it now, South Ferry? 12:37 I only have two games on it 12:37 but its a fun console to use 12:37 It is best to sell the Switch for now and buy books. 12:38 but its my easter thing 12:38 I just recieved it early 12:38 True. 12:38 and I don't sell shit 12:38 I buy shitt 12:39 tomorrow I am going to see about getting Splatoon 2 or Pokken Tournament switch game 12:39 Hey Ember! o/ 12:39 But I dunno 12:39 TheKorraFanatic, I have never RPed, 12:39 Nor do I know how to. 12:39 I don't even know how to make an OC! 12:39 lies 12:40 you made an OC before 12:40 I have NEVER made an oc 12:40 You made the furry character on UTRP. 12:41 I did not write any of that character. 12:41 I see DF Alex is here. 12:41 I am sorry to say this. 12:41 I wonder if that character is still even on that wiki, or was removed for inactivity. 12:41 So, DF Alex is here, but not MOH. 12:42 I continue to ask how i am a good rper, 12:42 yet you provide no evidence. 12:42 south is a furry? 12:42 #furrysquad 12:43 Alright now we truly are fuckin around 12:43 I finna do some crazy shit rn 12:44 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 12:44 South is not a furry 12:44 He is simply a brony 12:44 dead meme 12:44 Only did that shit as a meme too 12:45 but the furry squad I just created 12:45 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 12:45 Please stick to one account instead of switching between them. 12:45 am I the only member? 12:45 What the? 12:45 lol 12:45 Rick was here under his old account. 12:45 Rick Sanchez 12:46 Sanhez* 12:46 fuck off i'll use whatever account i want 12:46 lol. 12:46 :/ 12:46 that's kinda rude 12:46 Be careful tho Octopus Wizard, 12:46 Remember, you could do some minor insignificant switching, 12:46 But no abusin' and constant switchin 12:47 Hm. 12:48 Alright now we fucking around now 12:48 You gotta stick to 1 account 12:48 today I was at the Houston Museum of Natural Science 12:48 kk 12:48 :) 12:48 Ah 12:48 and I took some awesome photos with Citra 12:48 aight fine 12:48 and without citra 12:48 Very good, Octopus Wizard. 12:48 Tell me what is citra 12:48 Please stick to one account from now on. 12:48 But no selfies 12:49 because those are overrated 12:49 the only times I take selfies are if I want to use me irl as an icon, or I am sending a pic of me to a friend. 12:49 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000138 is this still going on? mess is back in the rp now i think 12:49 oh and I took a pretty photo of some rocks 12:50 pretty blue rocks 12:51 It could still occur, Octopus Wizard. 12:51 If the users do not see Messenger Delvin as good, 12:52 Future Galena could still replace it. 12:52 All proposals, created during yesterdays incident, 12:52 Will indeed remain. 12:53 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 and Messenger of Heaven. 12:53 Hey (Robin) 12:53 hi guys 12:53 Hey Falco and Mess! o/ 12:53 omg I keep failing at this part of this ga,e 12:53 *game 12:55 I presume you are on the final level of the game, in which you face {censored}, and then you are forced to {censored}, then from the {censored}, in which {cens] and {cens} have a {cens} 12:56 @South what words did you censor? 12:57 I am simply telling Ember of the grand conclusion of Super Mario Odyssey for Nintendo Switch. 12:57 12:57 Ah! 12:59 Umm I only got the game yesterday 12:59 Im on the sand kingdom 01:00 Ah 01:00 Ah, the Sand Kingdom. 01:00 Before the final level, I cannot wait to see your reaction to coming across the {censored}, in which {censored} is {censored} {verb} the {censored}, then you {censored} it. 01:00 Enjoy your time. 01:01 wb Mess! o/ 01:04 Welcome 01:04 Welcome, An-Editor452. 01:04 *542 01:05 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 01:06 does south even HAVE a switch 01:06 He doesn't seem like a gaming person to me 01:06 He has an Xbox One. 01:06 I have not played that many games in the past, 01:06 Yes. 01:06 I believe the last time I played the Xbox One was Summer 2017, 01:06 How dubious. 01:06 the only working console I have is the nintendo switch 01:06 And the last time I played a mobile game was around November 2017. 01:07 Sell the switch, Ember :) 01:07 (giggle) 01:07 tomorrow I might be getting more games for it 01:07 I am not selling it because my brother bought Bayonetta 2 for it 01:07 Two hours left. > . > 01:07 and he needs to be able to play it someday 01:07 True. 01:07 Do you have any guides on how to write an oc and rp, tkf 01:08 but I told my brother to try to get Splatoon 2 and Pokken tournament switch 01:08 Why? 01:08 @South 01:08 so I am hoping he does. 01:08 Look, in two hours, something great happens! 01:08 aiihuan 01:08 yeah 01:08 True. 01:08 I don't know how to rp! 01:08 Not like there's a pretty girl right here 01:08 i was legit singing "mew mew mew. mew mew mew. mew mew mew mew mew" to my cat earlier 01:08 Omg 01:08 Mess I wish you had a video of it 01:08 that sounds adorable 01:08 How do you rp! 01:08 fuck! 01:08 Lol Ember 01:09 anything to do with pets is adorable 01:09 Do you know how to rp Wild Kitty 01:09 Whether it be the owner doing an adorable thing to the pet 01:09 the pet doing an adorable thing 01:09 or just anything 01:09 true, my saltwider crocodile is adorable 01:09 Nice you have a wild animal 01:09 Along w/ my komodo dragon 01:09 Tell me Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin, 01:10 Are rats comrades? 01:10 What? 01:10 Rats can be cute 01:10 True, 01:10 rat is just a hamster. 01:10 Same shit 01:10 Nah 01:10 hamsters and rats are different 01:10 rats have longer tails 01:10 and hamsters are mroe round 01:10 huh?????? 01:11 South Ferry 01:11 lol 01:11 Describe me your character 01:11 And I will make his page in an RP format! 01:11 I don't know how to make a character! 01:11 If it goes as planned, TRJTK will be joining later. 01:11 Alright, fine, I will describe it. 01:12 Ferry, describe them as though they are from something else, like you are doing a character analysis 01:12 Meow ~ meow ~ meow ~ meow ~ meow ~ meow ~ meow ~ meow. 01:12 I did what I been trying to do 01:12 yes 01:12 In PM or discord, of course 01:12 lol 01:12 Alright, let's not spam meow, my guys. 01:12 am I the only one here with a nintendo switch 01:12 Probably. 01:12 oh 01:12 damn 01:13 I wasn't going to spam it, lol. 01:13 Sergeant Kitten is a sixteen year old neko guy. He comes from a bad family and lived in poverty, so he ran away to look for a better life. He can be described as very harsh, and cold, but he is actually cute and warm when you get to know him. Mess with his friends, and you are dead. He has white cat ears, white hair, and usually wears a white hoodie with japanese words 01:13 I will make the page 01:13 Edgy. 01:13 We already have this page however Downtown Freezy 01:13 We have like 5 of the 01:13 them 01:13 I'm stealing that name for the second in command of the kitty squad 01:13 Ah 01:13 No! 01:13 lol 01:14 Ferry already has an account named that! 01:14 Delete that shit. @South 01:14 http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sergeant_Kitten 01:14 Ferry's former wikia account indeed 01:14 its discord! 01:14 its too adorable for South 01:14 Wrong! 01:14 He has used it quite a bit! 01:14 Proposal: 01:15 Anyway that character is a meme, 01:15 I dont know how to rp, 01:15 The Mechanical Hound on TDL. 01:15 make a character, 01:15 etc etc etc 01:15 copyright TheKorraFanatic 01:15 You 01:15 Will 01:15 Learn 01:15 Also Hound is on TDL 01:15 i don't even know how to edit a character too 01:15 Android 00 - The Hound 01:15 The Mechanical Hound! 01:15 I meant the account! 01:15 Look, 01:16 I do not know how to even edit a character. 01:16 Like Lisa Fiss, i could not even tell you what to change, 01:16 or Messenger Delvin 01:16 rly 01:16 ye 01:17 Do not think of it as editing! 01:17 Think of it as... 01:17 South Ferry Correcting! 01:17 interestin' 01:17 Maaaaan, you don't even know the RICH history of how sergeant kitten was made Messenger of Heaven 01:17 you don't know about Frost PS server, 01:17 the Ace League, 01:18 Kittenmon, 01:18 Lemon League, you don't know! 01:18 omg that name is so cute 01:18 Sergeant Kitten i love it 01:18 You don't even know why I even selected this name, and it had nothing to do with the military thing. 01:18 Let's discuss an age old meme. 01:18 01:18 face-man is hard bossfight 01:18 South Ferry, the rapper. 01:18 that meme still continues however, 01:18 its adorable and i have this adorable picture of a kitten popping up in my head 01:18 On P.S., 01:18 so stfu normie 01:18 And dont steal my shit Messenger of Heaven 01:19 You cant make your own shit or concepts, so dont steal mine! 01:19 Is it "kawaii", MOH? 01:19 weeb 01:19 that's why i became Captain Kitty! 01:19 thats my point 01:19 its very kawaii! 01:19 You can't make your own concept! 01:19 Weeb shit 01:19 I guess you think senpai means lover too 01:19 Aii is very kawAii. 01:19 lol 01:19 Senpai means someone you love that will never love you back 01:20 I am so going to use that on her tonight. 01:20 also means teacher 01:20 Wow Messenger of Heaven 01:20 that is some crazy weeb shit defintion right there 01:20 its probably gonna talk me all night to beat this place 01:20 Lmao 01:20 It is an instructor in Buddhism 01:20 Tell me, 01:20 * Messenger of Heaven drop kicks South 01:21 No man 01:21 Who watches anime in 2018? 01:21 I am sorry but you are racist, Messenger of Heaven 01:21 G_____332 01:21 As this is cultural appropiation, 01:21 watches Anime! 01:21 you are racist, 01:21 So head out 01:21 ikr 01:21 o/ 01:21 Head out, MoH 01:21 i remember that time i kicked South's ass 01:21 And before Mess says, Aii. 01:21 and he FLEW away 01:21 got out of that stupid rp shit 01:21 Aii lives in Eastern civilization. 01:21 Anime is like regular cartoons over there! 01:21 So she ain't a weeb. 01:21 Western Civilization is superior! 01:21 I am sorry but this is cultural appropriation by Messenger of Heaven, 01:21 So she needs to head out o/ 01:22 We have Socrates and Plato! 01:22 She just watching cartoons. 01:22 Ah 01:22 So she is childish 01:22 i am sorry but socrates and plato are shit, 01:22 No! 01:22 Diogenes is better 01:22 You watch Dragon Ball Z! 01:22 i will watch the anime about yugioh one day 01:22 Argh! 01:22 Plato had defined Man as an animal, biped and featherless, and was applauded. Diogenes plucked a fowl and brought it into the lecture-room with the words, "Behold Plato's man!" 01:22 Ah 01:23 In another account of the conversation, Alexander found the philosopher looking attentively at a pile of human bones. Diogenes explained, "I am searching for the bones of your father but cannot distinguish them from those of a slave."35 01:23 kk 01:24 i see Alex keeps going afk to here 01:24 Who 01:24 DF Alex that is 01:24 who 01:24 Jonsnow 01:24 who is df alex 01:24 ah 01:24 who is jonsnow 01:24 baka 01:24 weeb shit 01:24 No weeb shit 01:24 right here 01:25 I am sorry but this is racist, so head out Messenger of Heaven o/ 01:25 No Souths 01:25 Alright, no south clones 01:25 I'm not racist you bish 01:25 Then TKF has to head out 01:25 kk 01:25 Because he is a South Clone! 01:25 I am no clone! 01:25 crazy people/ 01:25 yes he must 01:25 Does South hit on Aii 24/7? 01:25 No, that's me. 01:25 Proof I ain't no clone. 01:25 tf 01:26 yes he does 01:26 South hits on his, ahem, 'senpai,' MoH 01:26 he calls her senpai in DM 01:26 Incorrect. 01:26 and has confessed his love to her 01:26 They barely talk! 01:26 even if I did if you all knew the actual definition, using senpai would simply mean respect 01:26 However, South is a, heh, 'tsundere' and doesn't show his love for MoH 01:26 but you use the racist cultural appropiation shit 01:26 I am not denying being racist! 01:26 wait wtf 01:26 wtf 01:27 i aint his senpai 01:27 Right. 01:27 you cannot "be" anyones senpai, 01:27 You are his lover. 01:27 01:27 racist 01:27 he no love me 01:27 i am NOT 01:27 lol 01:27 Ferry loves MoH! He is just a Tsundere about it! 01:27 You are a racist, 01:27 who?! 01:27 Correct 01:27 As you continue to think these words our a game, 01:27 Tell me, Jonsnow111, 01:27 And make up defintiions 01:27 Why aren't you speaking? 01:27 are*, Ferry 01:28 I defeated the face dude 01:28 face dude? 01:28 and i got the bananas- I mean power moons 01:28 lol in this game 01:28 Ah yes 01:28 the multimoon 01:28 the power moons look like bananas to me 01:28 Super Mario Odyssey, 01:28 I believe they should have included: 01:28 White Racoon Mario, 01:29 mew mew mew mew mew 01:29 Just to make the game a bit easier 01:29 Messenger of Heaven warning 1 01:29 Super Mario™ is from Japan. 01:29 Therefore, weeb crap. 01:29 Racist! 01:30 So I am a weeb for playing nintendo games? 01:30 Nintendo is from Japan 01:30 therefore weeb shit 01:30 Im wearing a cat mario shirt 01:30 its a cat dressed up like mario 01:30 and our KorraFanatic loves Nintendo games 01:30 he is a WEEB 01:30 Damn! 01:30 racist! 01:30 From now on, we must include ™ in all trademark. 01:30 ok 01:30 no 01:30 light switch™ 01:31 The nintendo light switch 01:31 Aii has gotten me into listening to BTS™ recently. 01:31 Not that bad, tbh. 01:31 (I know im not the first to make that joke and I am certainly not the last) 01:31 Not as good as SNSD™ of course. 01:31 I have cocacola™ cherry 01:31 So, you have a Nintendo Switch™? 01:31 Yes 01:32 And do you play Nintendo™ games? 01:32 TheKorraFanatic: 01:32 I heard our Qstlijku likes to play Mafia™ games. 01:32 Discuss the difference between TM, 01:32 R, 01:32 and C, 01:32 However, I do not believe this is true. 01:32 So we can use it correctly, 01:32 In 3 sentences each 01:33 No! 01:33 kk 01:34 my eyes need a screenbreak 01:34 Tell me, 01:34 Who like K-pop music? 01:34 Me 01:34 Perhaps we should all listen to LONNA™. 01:35 I heard a bit of kpop 01:35 don't care much for it 01:35 I dislike it 01:35 But I like Brazilian and Thai pop music more 01:35 Tell me, 01:35 What is my profile picture? 01:35 I have a friend who lives in brazil iirc 01:35 I forgot where he lives 01:36 Korra, your profile picture is an effeminate Soy Boy 01:36 A BTS member @Korra 01:36 True, FalcoLombardi99. 01:36 my icon is a fucking ever after high doll 01:36 Ah,, 01:36 it is a doll iw ant 01:36 My icon is Red X 01:36 A Fucking Ever After High Doll 01:36 Tell me, DTF, 01:36 tell me what is my icon 01:36 Yes, TKF? 01:37 Is this wiki still a cringy wiki in your view? (therp) 01:37 In many ways, yes 01:37 If so, how could we improve? 01:37 @South your pet dog 01:37 Higher quality control standards 01:37 Yeeee 01:37 okay yes I do have a friend from brazil 01:37 Removal of the entire concept of Nekos 01:37 Control of who can and can't join the RP 01:37 I presume your friend watches Dragon Ball Latino, 01:38 and saw capitulo 131 where gohan blanco y shaggy (fusao) fought el powerpuff girls 01:38 What? 01:38 I believe Downtown Freezy should propose, 01:38 complete removal of nekos. 01:38 star aura is best roleplay 01:39 Ah 01:39 Why though? 01:39 it has god 01:39 Tell me, 01:39 omg 01:39 gods 01:39 it has gods 01:39 Would not restricting the role-play make it an elusive club? 01:39 does tdl have gods 01:39 no 01:39 it does not 01:39 Xeren 01:39 TDL goes indeed have gods. 01:39 The upcoming YHVH 01:39 Joshua 01:39 it doesn't have actual hot gods 01:39 that you'd want to date 01:39 :P 01:39 Xeren is hot 01:39 We have an actual hot goddess. 01:39 Named Aii. 01:39 His armour literally burns! 01:39 Celia is beautiful 01:39 the beauty goddess 01:40 Xeren is very literally hot! 01:40 Abi is korra's type of girl 01:40 I will join this Star Aura 01:40 its on discord 01:40 Tell me, 01:40 Ah 01:40 ��Ember Sunrize ��#3466 01:40 add that on discord to join 01:40 What is Star Aura? 01:40 For I do not know. 01:40 lies 01:41 Tell me, 01:41 Does "Tell me" come from the song I showed you earlier, SF? 01:41 I have already joined, Ember! 01:41 http://prntscr.com/iz51st 01:42 * Downtown Freezy cries and screams 01:42 http://prntscr.com/iz55u9 01:42 Wrong link 01:42 This is the one 01:42 Never do that again! 01:42 Argh! 01:43 That first screen-shot though. 01:43 Yes, indeed 01:44 lol 01:44 can you type now? 01:44 in the server 01:44 Yes 01:44 Thank you 01:44 http://prntscr.com/iz56m2 01:44 South Ferry 01:45 Look at this meme! 01:45 True. 01:45 Lol. 01:45 Tell me, 01:45 How does one become a member of P.S? 01:46 Why, that is unheard of! 01:47 P.S. requires you to not be hated by most of the users there 01:47 So none of you can join 01:47 Tf 01:47 But KK, 01:47 Look, PS does not hold TDL in high regard! 01:47 true. 01:47 I assume P.S. is the plotting server. 01:47 No! 01:48 It is for general conversation among a group of close friends 01:48 In fact, I revealed my face there once! 01:48 huh????????? 01:48 Ferry owed me a face reveal about a month ago, but I got rid of his debt because I am not a creepy pedo 01:49 wtf 01:49 Tell me, 01:49 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/307925099174952961/337675729867374596/nicholasc.jpg 01:49 I don't think that was chat appropriate 01:49 Here is a very old image of me 01:49 Ah, I am sorry 01:50 What has TDL done to get on the bad side of P.S? 01:50 Kindly welcome the members, including one being an administrator and another a former content moderator! 01:50 It is mostly because of tdls current state. 01:50 and various controversies! 01:50 And the first time they joined, 01:50 They were kicked, 01:50 And banned! 01:50 And told they were my alts! 01:50 Yes, if you remember what Freezy did when he joined, you'd know why he got banned! 01:50 Not that TheKorraFanatic 01:51 not freezy, 01:51 but the other 2 guys 01:51 told they were my alts, 01:51 Oh yeah, them. 01:51 And kicked and banned. 01:51 Disgraceful. 01:51 That was all Q and Mess! 01:51 still tdl 01:51 And can you blame them? 01:51 The 4 of you joined randomly speaking like "Ah" and etc. 01:51 They were tortured and exiled! 01:51 All like the same person! 01:51 Assume good faith, 01:51 You did not do such a thing. 01:51 I assume good faith. 01:51 It wasn't me, ffs! 01:51 You did not even bother checking their past contribs! 01:51 I member Ferry told PS about the router cord thing 01:52 TheKorraFanatic, 01:52 head out o/ 01:52 Ah, Router Cord. 01:52 They decided they would use it on other people 01:52 Router cord thing? 01:52 Because it was funny 01:52 I remember the router cord thing myself. 01:52 Truly an interesting event. 01:52 Can someone explain the router cord thing? 01:52 I know of it myself. 01:52 A rude message sent by either JMurph or WestHeater 01:53 No! 01:53 Stop that! 01:53 Warning 1, NEVER mention those names here again 01:54 Someone PM it! 01:54 No. 01:54 Just move on! 01:55 Discuss removing Nekos from tdl, 01:55 As they are unoriginal. 01:55 While Demons and Angels, 01:55 Are a concept that have been around for centuries, 01:55 And have many versions and intepretations, 01:55 Neko is recent, and has 1 version only! 01:56 I have a comment about Nekos that I sent to SF in PM! 01:56 Damn, 01:56 send it to me! 01:56 It has been sent, DTF. 01:56 Damn 04:14 Huh??????? 04:15 MediaWiki:Chat.css?diff=prev&oldid=91206 Omg. 04:15 It's getting a bite late, Korra-san. 04:15 it is time for you to head out x3 04:15 ; - ; 04:15 ; - ; 04:15 And only Aii can make me head out when I stay up late. 04:16 I do not think I can either... > . > 04:16 Aw, it seems Messie-Senpai headed out. 04:16 I will see her in the mornin'! 04:16 Okay, I will unleash my power. 04:16 I'm sorry. 04:16 Stop that shit. 04:16 Aw c'mon, do not be like that Korra-san. 04:16 I will fuck you up if you keep this up! 04:17 C'mon, I ain't do in anythin' wrong. 04:17 I am just a cute lil' neko! (´・ω・`) 04:17 roflmfao. 04:17 STOP this! 04:17 ;;; - ;;; 04:18 Cute, Aii. <3 04:18 What's your favorite anime, Aii-chan! 04:18 How are you today, Aii? 04:18 I am quite fine. c: 04:18 How about you/ 04:18 * ? 04:19 Nice. 04:19 I'm sick, but fine ig. 04:19 What's it like being so cute? c: 04:19 What the! 04:19 Get better soon. 04:19 I am not cute! >;c 04:19 Thanks, Aii-senpai. <3 04:19 Oh, but you are. >:c 04:19 Nah! 04:19 Fuck you TheKorraFanatic! 04:19 Why, Aii? 04:20 Because! 04:20 Because you're just too cute? <3 04:20 No! 04:20 Come onnn, just admit it. <3 04:20 Nope. 04:20 Pleasee? c: 04:20 !test 04:21 !test 04:21 !seen 04:21 !test 04:21 What the fuck! 04:21 +test 04:21 ?seen 04:21 !seenon 04:21 Please don't spam. 04:21 Syde Bot isn't a ruby bot! 04:21 Sorry, I was trying to use the bot! 04:21 He only logs! 04:21 Damn! 04:21 Anyway Korra-san it is your bedtime so get the fuck out 04:21 Does Syde BOT even have a gender? :P 04:22 Third 04:59 You're in charge. <3 04:59 < 3 04:59 Dream of Tiffany! <3 04:59 04:59 Byeeeeeeeeee. <3 04:59 No! 04:59 Bye, everyone else. 04:59 Byeeee. c: 05:00 Bye to whoever else will leave soon! o/ 05:00 Alright C.Syde65 and Aiihuan I finna fix this shit up for today 05:01 Did someone say something...? 05:01 Oh, Syde did. 05:01 Welcome, Syde BOT 05:02 Dat icon tho 05:16 Ah, now it is just me and S[[]]yde. :} 05:17 Yep. 05:18 I wonder why S[[]]outh did not come today. (therp) 05:19 What do you mean? 05:49 o/ 2018 04 01